Headstrong
by Faxton
Summary: Ginny had enough annoyances on her list, what with the all her brothers. The last thing she ever wanted to do was add Malfoy onto that. But the one thing Draco wanted was to put Ginny on his list, and a Malfoy always gets his way.
1. Add to the List

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all afflicted parts of the series belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and all the publishers involved and what not. I am producing no money from this nor do the characters, settings, etc. belong to me.

A/n: I wrote this at twelve am when I was listening to the Two Towers soundtrack and trying (in great vain, I assure you) to write chapter nine of Chained to Fate. That's going absolutely no where, so I'm going to put it aside for a few days until something comes to me.

**Headstrong**

Chapter One: Add to the List

Ginny sat there in stoned silence; her room was covered in a blanket of darkness. No light source from anywhere lit the corners of her room and the muggle cd player her father had brought home from work emitted a low, orchestral music. She hated summers, plain and simple. The summer was a time she had to spend with her mother and father and bout twenty-five older brothers. Okay, so it was only four, but they made it feel as if there were twenty-five of them. 

Lucky for her, school began in a few days and tomorrow she would be going to Diagon Alley to pick up all she'd need for the upcoming school year. That would give her a day to herself. A day without her mother, a day without her father, and a day without all her friggin' brothers. It would be a day for Ginny Weasley and no one else. 

  
  


Molly had been calling Ginny down for an easy half hour. Typical female, taking forever to get ready to go anywhere public. Ron tutted as he and Harry stood to the side of the fireplace, waiting impatiently for her. 

Ten minutes later Ginny lolled down the stairs, looking nothing fancy, unlike how they'd expected her to appear. She had on simple, worn muggle jeans in a loose boy's cut (compliments of her brothers' hand me downs), a black tee and her hair clumped in a knot of falling fire red flames. 

Ron looked at her quizzically, wondering what the devil had taken her so long. His sister only smiled wryly as two chin lengths wisps of auburn hair fell to her face. She nodded at him as if she were his superior and went up to the fireplace. She chucked a handful of Floo powder in the flames, said a clear "Diagon Alley!" and waited for them on the other side. 

"I'll see you back here at three mum."

Molly nodded in agreement, passed a list and a purse of few coins to her daughter and watched as Ginny walked left, walking down the clustered street of the wizard shopping central. 

Ginny walked passed a few shops, including the newly added building that was soon to be her twin brothers' joke shop. She grinned walking passed it and tossed the small velvet purse a foot into the air only to catch it on its fall. She repeated this action all the while as she walked the alley, the change clanging softly.

"I shouldn't expect to find much in here."

She had been prepared to catch the money bag, but a hand had snatched it from midair. Ginny looked up to the gray stare that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy who had been apparently walking the opposite direction as her. 

"Give it here Malfoy."

Draco strolled on, forcing Ginny to swivel and follow him. "No, I don't think so weasel." He sneered back at her, his lip curling up in a malicious grin. 

"Look ferret, I don't have time to deal with your antics. Pass me the bag and we can both be on our way."

Turning abruptly, he looped an index finger through on of the belt loops of her pants and pulled her body closer to his. "Now what makes you think I want that Gianne?"

Ginny froze. She hated, absolutely hated, when people used the whole of her first name, Gianne. What was that? Heaven forbid could she have a normal name like Virginia or Alex. No it had to be something absolutely stupid like Gianne. Ginny cursed her parents for giving her that name.

She grabbed the purse from his hand, causing her to have to lunge forward almost falling. Draco put a hand around her back to break her fall.

"Malfoy, what makes you think you can touch me?" she spat, backing away from the Slytherin seventh year.

He pulled his hands away and raised them innocently above his head. Oh yea, like he'd done no wrong, and the serpent isn't most commonly used as a representation of evil in literature. I'm so sure.

"I meant no harm."

"Yea right," Ginny doubted him, "and I love wasting my time with you."

He slit his eyes at her sarcasm. "I knew you always did Weasley," his voice came to her like a hiss. "I'll see you on the first," he muttered into her ear as he passed her - a grin slapped on his aristocratic face. 

"Unfortunately," she mumbled after him with a glare like a death ray. She shook her head softly and carried on her way, tucking the purse of wizard money into the pocket of her jeans.

Stupid Malfoy. He was always a prat and Ginny counted on the fact that he always would be. Nothing could change that. He was such a nuisance and a waste of her time; she didn't need that kind of aggravation. She had enough with Ron and Percy, as if she didn't need to add that pompous, son of a Death Eater onto that list.

She saw Ron, Hermione and Harry heading down the street in her direction and quickly decided that the first thing she would do was restore her potions' ingredients. This gave her a quick cop out to head into the nearest store and keep away from her brother and his heroic friends, leaving her to her day on her own. Blast Malfoy for putting a bad start onto it. 

  
  


"Unfortunately," he heard her say under her breath and he caught the quick death ray she shot after him, before completely walking away from her. 

Ginny was such an easy target. Draco knew that. It was so easy to irritate her, all he had to do was mention her name and she'd turn into the fiery sixteen year old she was. He loved to bother her, just to watch her squirm. He shoved a hand in his pocket as he made his way out of Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley to find his father.

Stupid Weasley. They were all the same, so easy to get under the skin; especially the only daughter. She was so innocent, but she wasn't and Draco knew he could change that. She'd never know what was coming her way. It wasn't enough that he could push Ron's buttons, and pretty much all other students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, add to that the select Slytherin targets he had (damn Zabini). No, he wanted and needed to add the young Ginny Weasley onto that list.

With a grand smirk, Draco saw his father ahead of him and went up to meet him, only to return to Knockturn Alley before soon seeing Miss Weasley on the train ride back to Hogwarts. He had a full year in store for her. 

  
  


A/n: If it says anywhere in the book that Ginny's name is Virginia, I want the proof, because as far as I know, it doesn't. I don't really know what this is, but it's not my other story and right now that's way I need. Damn writer's block. I curse at it. Lizi


	2. Damn Him

A/n: Present situation: talking online, searching for names I like and wishing I had the parts of Bittersweet down here to type up. I don't, so I'm going with the next best thing as I feel like writing. Headstrong, which is just what I randomly run to from time to time. 

**Headstrong**

Chapter Two: Damn Him

Ginny sighed heavily as she slowly walked through the hidden entrance to Platform nine-and-three-quarters; how Muggles had yet to realize it was there was beyond her wildest dreams, but they were simple minded people and didn't care about anything that wasn't underneath their own noses. She shook her head at the amusing thought. 

The Hogwarts Express stood right in front of her, gleaming red in all it's grandness, but Ginny didn't find it all that impressive any longer. This would make her sixth year riding the train to and from school, it was getting rather old and boring, but that was only her opinion - not valued by many. 

"Ginny? Ginny! Hello!?" Fred Weasley waved his hand manically before her eyes, bringing her back to the real world. Where she'd slipped off to, he doubted even the great gods of Merlin knew. He chuckled as she looked at him with narrow eyes, wondering why exactly he was here. "You didn't think I'd miss saying goodbye to my favourite little sister did you?" he answered the question she had yet to ask with mock innocence. 

Ginny merely rolled her eyes at the one brother she did get along with almost all the time. "Good." She grabbed his arm and put his hand around the handle of her trolley, letting go of it herself. "Be a doll and put that on the train for me." She grinned and winked, blowing a kiss after him as he complied. 

"Ginny dear," her mother's voice came from the sound and Ginny dreaded the upcoming lecture. Every single year Molly would fret and worry over Ginny before she got on the train, telling her to behave and to be safe and to do all her homework and get good grades. Ginny now just blanked out, nodding occasionally and humming in agreement as her mother spoke. 

"Do take care dear, and keep yourself out of trouble."

Ginny rolled her eyes one last final time and kissed her mother on the cheek. She stepped over the threshold and onto the train and felt like Atlas being relieved of his burden of the Earth for the first time ever. She took in another deep sigh. 

As the train began to roll out of the station, she waved goodbye to the family members who were seeing her off: Molly, Arthur, Fred and George. She blew them all a simple kiss and thanked the heavens that her freedom had finally come. Unfortunately it wouldn't last all that long. 

  
  


"If it isn't the little weasel."

Ginny froze. She'd been in the process of finding herself an empty compartment, which, after an extensive search, she'd just come across, when the sickly drawl she instantly recognized beckoned to her. Damn him to hell. 

Draco Malfoy.

The seventh year Slytherin strolled up beside her and grinned his smarmy, I'm-better-than-you smirk that he used way too often. He quickly stole a glance into the compartment, noted its vacancy and walked in, forcing Ginny to walk before him, entering the compartment herself.

He was blocking her one and only way out; he stood between her and the door. There was no way she'd manage getting passed him. He was by far stronger than she and could easily stop her dead in her tracks. Damn him.

"Good to see you again Weasley - "

"Not good to see you," she chided, slumping peevishly into a seat of one of the benches seeing no real way out of the situation she found herself trapped in.

"Be nice Gianne," he said while sliding the glass door closed, his voice held a self-proclaimed superiority that Ginny didn't find all that appealing. And what was with the use of her name again? 

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, watching him sit directly across from her. "It's hard to be nice to a Malfoy," she deadpanned, glaring at him coldly and without blinking.

"Better off being a Malfoy than a Weasley, that's what I always say."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush pink after scandalously winked at her, her blood boiling over at his words. She was about to dart for it, test her odds at escape, but he must have seen her flinch and put his foot on the bench next to her; he'd block her at the first sign of her leave. As he crossed his arms over his knee that was set to block her, her already cold stare turned to ice as it locked onto his quicksilver eyes.

"Sod off Malfoy, go pester someone else and stop wasting my time."

Draco ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "But no one's quite as fun to pester as you Weasley. You try to hide it, but I know my words curdle your very existence."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her nose wrinkled in furious rage. On the exterior she remained collected, not wanting to give him the pleasure of the doubt, but as he had said on the inside she was raging. He was right, damn him for knowing it and taking advantage of it.

Suddenly he stood and bent over her, putting a finger under her chin to direct her eyes to his and keep them there. Ginny ripped away from his touch but remained her angry stare with his eyes.

"You are an interesting one Gianne; a challenge, I'll give you that. You're much harder to crack than your brother." He paused, Ginny suspected for the dramatic effect of it all, and winked at her again, his trademark smirk returning to his lips. "Everyone eventually cracks for me weasel. _Everyone_."

With that grin plastered to his face Draco strut from the compartment and carried on his way. He'd made his point and had once again left the young Weasley to seethe in her own anger, wishing she could just coil her fingers around him and put an end to all his bullshit.

"Damn him," she cursed under her breath, her eyes still staring at the empty doorway. In cartoons this would be the moment when smoke billowed out of her ears. "Damn him." 

  
  


A/n: Anyway, it's been a long time since I picked this story up, but as I said it's what I run to when I don't really know what I feel like writing. :chuckles: ta - Lizi


End file.
